Utilisateur:L0velygleek
Comment j'ai découvert Glee Cela fait maintenant un an que je connais ce site et que j'y suis inscrite, et même si je suis peu active, je l'apprécie beaucoup! J'aime bien pouvoir parler avec de vrais gleeks, parce que j'ai des amies qui regardent glee, mais elles ne sont pas aussi mordues de cette série que moi. Donc je passe un peu pour une folle parfois... Mais parlons plutôt du comment j'ai connu cette magnifique série qu'est glee! En 2011, je suis tombée sur cette série à la télé et j'ai regardé quelques épisodes sans vraiment comprendre car c'était le milieu de la saison 1, puis je suis vite passée à autre chose. Ah oui, à ce moment-là j'avais un petit crush pour Finn aussi... Ensuite, été 2013, j'apprends par hasard sur internet qu'un acteur de glee est mort (il s'avérait être Cory), en voyant sa photo bah j'ai tilté que c'était le garçon de glee! Sur le coup je croyais que c'était une blague et après j'ai découvert que non, donc j'étais un peu sous le choc et même attristée... Quelques jours plus tard je me suis mise à regarder glee, du premier épisode jusqu'au dernier de la saison 4 (je précise que j'ai toujours regardé en vostfr)... tout ça en l'espace d'un peu moins de 2 mois. J'ai tout de suite accroché, les personnages, les chansons, tout. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de cette série et j'adorais tout simplement. Je me suis attachée à tant de personnages, spécialement à Finn... me dire que cet adorable garçon était mort, ça me faisait pleurer. Après cela, j'ai regardé la saison 5 et me voilà aujourd'hui, à attendre impatiemment l'ultime saison 6! Bon, être fan de glee c'est généralement pas le genre de choses que l'on balance comme ça aux gens, mais bon j'assume ☺ Côté cast J'aime vraiment tout le cast, évidemment c'est dur de se faire une idée de comment ils sont juste à travers un écran mais je trouve qu'ils ont tous l'air adorables. J'admire tout particulièrement Lea Michele, qui est talentueuse et sublime selon moi. thumb J'adore sa bouille, son rire, sa voix, tout! Et puis à côté de ça, c'est une super actrice. Sinon je trouve que Cory était aussi très talentueux... R.I.P Après, j'adore Kevin parce qu'il me fait rire. Dianna parce qu'elle est trop chou. Naya parce qu'elle est parfaite. Amber parce qu'elle est naturelle. Chris parce qu'il a fait un très beau parcours. Chord parce qu'il me fait craquer. Darren parce qu'il chante vraiment bien. Harry et Heather parce qu'ils dansent comme des dieux. Jenna parce qu'elle a un trop joli sourire. Le cast est comme une famille et c'est ça que j'aime par dessus tout. Même si ça se voit moins aujourd'hui, je suis sûre qu'ils sont toujours aussi proches et je les admire tous. Côté personnages Je dirais que je m'identifie le plus à Rachel (sauf le côté narcissique parfois) mais que mon personnage préféré est Santana Lopez. Elle a la plus thumb|leftforte personnalité et sait s'imposer. Elle a un charisme de fou, elle est belle, sexy, garce mais drôle... mais sait aussi se révéler émotive. Au début je ne supportais pas Quinn puis avec le temps j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Elle s'est adoucit on va dire. Brittany, elle, m'a toujours fait rire. Hmm... J'aimais beaucoup Finn également, the perfect boyfriend... Tina a le don de m'agacer par contre. Mais je ne déteste aucun personnage en fait. Tous ont une personnalité et une histoire intéressante. Cependant, niveaux voix je trouve que Artie est l'un des meilleurs chez les garçons et Mercedes et Rachel sont les meilleures chez les filles. Côté couples Je ship le Finchel, forever and ever! Je sais que beaucoup sont agacés ou lassés par ce couple mais je l'adore et il me manque tellement... Sinon comme pratiquement tout le monde je pense que le Brittana, le Klaine, le Wemma et le Quick sont les meilleurs couples. Mais mais mais, je rêve parfois de couples comme; le Puckleberry, le Faberry, le Fapez, le Blam ou encore le Tartie. Oui je dois être la seule à aimer le Tartie mais c'est comme ça; j'adorais leur relation de la saison 1. Par contre je n'aime pas du tout le Tike, le Fuinn et le Samcedes. No me gusta. thumbthumb|left Côté amitiés Fapezberry powaaa! Aussi; The Unholy Trinity;' Pinn'; Hummelberry et''' Kurtcedes''' (amitié oubliée depuis longtemps mais bon). Côté épisodes Saison 1 : Saison 2 : 1. Rhapsodie (épisode 22) 1. Sur un air original (épisode 16) 2. Funk (épisode 21) 2. Etre ou ne paraître (épisode 18) 3. La puissance de Madonna (épisode 15) 3. Bonjour ivresse (épisode 14) Saison 3 : Saison 4 : 1. A nous les Nationales! (épisode 21) 1. Affrontements (épisode 16) 2. Même pas mal (épisode 6) 2. Thanksgiving orphelin (épisode 8) 3. Une orientation très disco (épisode 16) 3. Nos premiers émois (épisode 4) Saison 5 : thumb|316px 1. Requiem (épisode 3) 2. Meilleurs ennemis (épisode 9) 3. La fin d'une époque (2ème partie) (épisode 13) Côté chansons Saison 1 : Saison 2 : Meilleur solo : I'll stand by you (Finn) Meilleur solo : Jar of hearts (Rachel) Meilleur duo : No air (Rachel & Finn) Meilleur duo : I feel pretty/Unpretty (Quinn & Rachel) Meilleure performance de groupe : Don't stop believin' Meilleure performance de groupe : Loser like me Saison 3 : Saison 4 : Meilleur solo : Without you (Rachel) Meilleur solo : Girl on fire (Santana) Meilleur duo : So emotional (Rachel & Santana) Meilleur duo : Bye bye bye/I want it that way (Finn & Will) Meilleure performance de groupe : We found love Meilleure performance de groupe : The scientist Saison 5 : thumb Meilleur solo : Make you feel my love (Rachel) Meilleur duo : Doo whop (that thing) (Mercedes & Santana) Meilleure performance de groupe : Seasons of love ''-update:oula le temps passe, on est en 2016! bref presque 3 ans sur ce site. la saison 6 fut pour moi mieux que la 5 mais pas exceptionnelle. of course triste du final... voilà je voulais juste écrire ça haha-'' J'aime tellement d'autres chansons, c'est dur de choisir! Tout ça pour dire que Glee est ma série préférée, même si elle m'a un peu déçue ces deux dernières saisons, je n'ai pas envie que cela se finisse. Bref, vive le Wiki Glee ;)